Database systems are commonly employed in computing systems to store and organize information. A database system may include a database and at least one application program for accessing the database. A database is typically considered to be a self-describing collection of records. Each record may be a representation of some physical or conceptual object that contains information. The information contained in a record may be organized based on attributes. For example, if a database were used to keep track of employees in a corporation, each record might include attributes such as a first name, last name, home address, and telephone number. Records in a database are typically accessed using a key included in the database system.